


Find Me

by Squarepeg72



Series: Moving Pictures [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Department of Mysteries, Diary/Journal, Dreams, F/M, Family Drama, Ghosts, Room of Requirement, Secrets, Stolen Moments, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Can Hermione piece together her dreams and the clues she has found to find the woman who haunts her dreams? Can she finally find the proof that she existed and why she disappeared?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Series: Moving Pictures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581535
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/49808401826/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“Mione, where are you?” Ron’s voice echoed through the halls of Grimmauld Place. “Harry has tea and biscuits in the kitchen. Mione?!?”

“I’m in here.” Hermione called from her place on the floor in the study. “Just looking over a few things I have found. According to the books, she never was. According to these things, she existed.”

“What have you been doing while we were gone?” Ron knelt down in front of Hermione and looked at the books and objects she had surrounded herself with. “Are you sleeping? You are starting to look like you did when we were in the forest. I’m worried about you.”

“I’ll be fine, Ron. I just need to figure out if she really existed.” Hermione leaned into the hand Ron had placed on her cheek. “I don’t mean to make you worry. This is a mystery I need to solve. I think it has connections to all of us.”

“Come down to the kitchen and have tea with us.” Ron stood and held out his hand. “Then, you need to sleep. We can look over what you have in the morning. We have always been able to figure things out when we work together.”

_“We are supposed to get married in three days, Mia,” Sirius’ voice echoed through the fog in her head. “Will you please get out of that lab and spend some time with me. I miss you.”_

_“Just a few more minutes,” she ran her fingers over the carved runestones he had given her a few weeks ago. “If I can get this last stone carved right, I can stop working for a while.”_

_“Mia. Love. Stop.” She felt Sirius’ hands cover hers as she continued to scratch her tool across the surface of the new stone. “You have cut your hands to bits trying to get this done. It’s time to rest. Please, let me take care of your hands.”_

_“I’m fine, Paddy,” she tried to pull her hands away from his. “Just one more stone and then I’ll come to bed, promise.”_

_“Mia, love, these stones are not going to bring them back.” Sirius pulled the stone and tool from her hands. “You are not doing anyone any good if you are falling over because you are not sleeping and eating.”_

_“I have to get this done, I have to find a way…”_

_Her stutter was cut off by his gentle kiss. “It is time to sleep, my love. Tomorrow will come soon enough.”_

Hermione gasped for breath as she sat up in her bed. She could still feel the ghost of the kiss that had woken her from the latest dream. “Bloody hell, I feel like I have worked more in my sleep than I did when I was awake. This has to stop.”

Hermione continued to mutter to herself as she walked across her room. “There has got to be a reason why I keep dreaming about these things. Maybe a cup of tea will help.”

Hermione continued to turn over the puzzle of her dreams as she walked through Grimmauld place to the kitchen. A quick flick of her wrist started the kettle, and she reached into the cabinet to find her favorite tea blend. “You will not find the answer there.” Kreacher's rough voice startled Hermione. “You will find answers where it all started. Always leaving books where they don’t belong, she was. Just like you.”

“Kreacher, what are you talking about?’ Hermione stared at the tattered book the sour house-elf was holding. “What is that? Who are you talking about? I am not awake enough for this.”

“This is her book. He thinks she was lost with the others.” Kreacher laid the book he was holding on the table before turning his back on Hermione. “The hated one loved her to distraction. If you think, the answers will come.”

Hermione waited for Kreacher to leave the room before she picked up the tattered book he had laid on the table. It looked a lot like the diaries she kept her notes in when she was working on a case. “What has that sour elf been hiding? I know he calls Sirius the hated one, but who is she?”

The whistle on the kettle pulled Hermione's attention away from her newest puzzle. “I am not going to worry about this until I have had more sleep. Tea, sleep and then this diary. No more thinking tonight.”

_His lips were soft against hers as he kissed her. “Padfoot, That’s enough. You will have time for more of that later when I don’t have to watch.”_

_Her twin’s hiss brought her out of the fog Sirius always created when he started to kiss her like that._

_“Wizards and witches. Friends and family. I present Mr. and Mrs. Siruis Black.” her brother’s voice was louder as he finished the ceremony that untied her to Sirius as his wife._

_“You keep her safe, Padfoot. Or so help me…” Remus’ promise followed them as they walked away from the altar._

_“Don’t let Remmi scare you, my darling,” she could feel laughter bubble up as they walked among the small gathering. “His bark has always been worse than his bite.”_

_“You know there is a reason why we call him Moony, my love.” Sirius' whisper sent shivers down her spine. “I’m not sure I want to test that theory.”_

_“Well then, let’s get this party started so we can go home,” She placed a hand on his chest and rose on her toes to kiss him…_

Hermione could still feel the ghost of that kiss as she opened her eyes and looked around the room. The small box of runes sat beside the tattered diary on the desk across the room. “I guess I had better look at the diary. Maybe a clue or two will send me to the next one. But, first, I need tea and toast.”

Hermione pulled on a comfortable pair of joggers and jumper before she gathered up the diary and made her way to the kitchen. “Morning, Mione.” Harry looked up from what he was cooking on the stove to greet her. “What’s with the old diary? More research?”

“Another mystery, more like it.” Hermione sighed as she sat at her usual place at the table. “Kreacher gave it to me last night, along with another riddle. I would like, just once, for the next clue I find to answer a bloody question instead of asking five more.”

“Frustrated much?” Ron yawned as he padded into the kitchen. “We are here for a bit. Is there anything we can help with? Maybe, if we see the clues you have, we can find a way to put the pieces together.”

“I wish it was that simple.” Hermione played with the cover of the diary she had laid on the table. “I can share a picture of a woman that looks exactly like me, who married Sirius Black and died three months later.”

“Sirius was married?” Harry and Ron’s synchronous questions and twin looks of disbelief almost made Hermione laugh.

“Not according to any record I have ever found. But according to the dreams that started the night I fell asleep in the Room of Requirement, not only did he have a wife, she was Remus Lupin’s twin sister.” Hermione waited for Ron and Harry to pick their jaws up off the floor. “She was a brilliant witch with a talent for runes and baking. I don’t just dream of her, I AM her in the dreams.”

“Is this what you have been chasing for the last two years? A ghost of a woman who never existed, something your mind has created for you?” Harry’s questions made her head hurt.

“I don’t know.” Hermione shrugged and continued to play with the cover of the diary. “I have a picture from their wedding day, a book on runes that is inscribed to her from Sirius as a Christmas gift, and a box full of runes that bear an inscription to her.”

“And the dreams,” Harry sighed as he sat heavily in his chair. “What makes you believe them? Why are you wearing yourself out chasing all of this?”

“Because she feels so real in those dreams. He feels so real.” Hermione covered her face with her hands. “The dreams are coming faster as we get closer to the anniversary of her death, I think.”

“What do you mean ‘Her death, I think?’?” Ron reached up to pull Hermione’s hands from her face. “This makes no sense. She is either dead, or she is not.”

“On the back of the wedding picture doesn't say she died, it says she was lost to time.” Hermione closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts. “The dreams are getting more intense, and she is getting more frantic. Something about fixing a time turner and runes to create a spell at the Veil.”

“The Veil. Why would they need to be there?” Harry ran a shaky hand through his hair. “I lost him there. That room should never be entered by the living.”

“None of this makes sense.” Hermione watched both Ron and Harry pace the room. “According to the picture I found in the Room of Requirement, she was lost on October first, twenty years ago. That’s a month before Harry’s parents were killed and Sirius was no longer their secret keeper. But, according to every record I have ever found, she never existed. How is that possible?”

“What does the diary say?” Ron stopped behind Hermione’s chair and placed a hand on her shoulder. “If Kreacher gave it to you. It might just be what you need."

“What did Kreacher say when he gave it to you?” Harry continued to pace around the kitchen. “He never does anything that seems to be helpful without an ulterior motive.”

“He said, ‘This is her book. He thinks she was lost with the others. The hated one loved her to distraction. If you think, the answers will come.’ What the bloody hell does that mean?” Hermione stood as she shouted the last question.

“Well, we know Sirius was the hated one, so that’s a start.” Ron turned Hermione to face him and looked her in the eyes. “If anyone can figure this out, it’s you. Just think about what we have done so far.”

“What can we do to help?” Harry put his hands over Ron’s on her shoulder. “We can take some days and help you piece together the puzzle.”

“I need to read this diary and look at the other clues I have again.” Hermione straightened her spine and picked the diary up from the table. “I’m going back up to my room and start reading. The study may have some more books that will help. I guess you both could start looking there. I know the one journal that belonged to Sirius was found hidden between other books of the Black family history.”

Hermione left Ron and Harry at the door to study and continued on to her room. Sitting at her desk, she opened the tattered diary and began to read. “Paddy and Remmi will hate me when this is all done. I don’t know if I can stop the prophecy and save James and Lily. We have already lost Alice and Frank…”

_“Mia, come find me ….”_

_“I’m lost, Paddy. Find me…”_

_“Mia, love, where are you…”_

_“Paddy, I can’t see anything …”_

_“Mia, the room…”_

_“SIRIUS…”_

Hermione woke up screaming Sirius' name. She must have fallen asleep after she had carried the book with her to her bed to continue reading. Kreacher had handed her proof that Mia Black had lived and had tried a spell that never should have existed.

Hermione gathered up the diary, box of runes, book on runes and the wedding picture, and put them in her beaded bag. “I cannot believe I am doing this. History cannot be changed, this is madness. Time to get the boys and go back to the beginning.”

“Harry, Ron, where are you?” Hermione’s voice echoed through the halls of Grimmauld Place as she made her way to the Floo. “Where are those two? I can never find them when there is research to be done.”

The flutter of a piece of paper on the mantle of the kitchen Floo caught Hermione’s eye. Hermione tried to stop the growl in her throat as she read the words Harry had scrawled across the page. “Draco owled. Emergency in Devon. All Aurors have been called in.”

“Great. I guess I am going to do this by myself.” Hermione grumbled as she stepped into the Floo. “This idea had better work. If I can’t bring her back, I can at least let her exist.”

“Department of Mysteries,” Hermione let her destination fill her mind as she dropped her handful of green powder.

“Ms Granger, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Hermione tried not to throttle the welcoming witch at the Floo in the Department of Mysteries. “We don’t seem to have an appointment for you.”

“Mr. Nott is expecting me. Last-minute consultation.” Hermione muttered as she tried to swat the last of the Floo powder from her robes. “I know my way to his office. I’ll be fine.”

Hermione hurried down the hall until she was sure she could not be seen by the welcome witch. Taking in her surroundings, Hermione found the hall that led to the room that held the Veil. “So much for never going in that room again. You have ten minutes to get this done before she realizes that Theo is not expecting you. Three turns of the time turner, five time runes laid around the Veil, and a small spell. Then you can apparate out of that room and never have to go back.”

Hermione continued to talk herself through the steps of the spell she had found. She knew she could not completely reverse it, but with a change of a few words, she should be able to let the lost be found. It was the least she could do for the two men who had sacrificed so much for so many.

Hermione took a deep breath as she walked into the Death Chamber. Setting her bag on the edge of the platform, Hermione took a minute to send a message by Patronus to Harry and Ron telling them what she was doing and that she would try to make it home.

“It’s now or never.” Hermione looped the time turner around her neck and carefully placed the five rune carved stones around the platform that held the Veil. “Merlin save us, please let this work…

Three quick turns of the time turner and Hermione began to chant the spell she had found and altered.

_“Twist and turns_   
_Time follows many_   
_Paths of war_   
_Paths of peace_

_Life for life_   
_Spell for spell_   
_Protect them_   
_Keep me_

_Erase what needs_   
_Return what’s lost_   
_Time returns time_   
_Let the lost be found”_

Opening her eyes, Hermione was not surprised to see her reflection in the smoke of the Veil. “Thank you, my beautiful child,” Hermione’s reflection had a voice. “He never knew that I did some traveling before he understood what I was going to do. Your parents never knew just how special you were.”

“Mia? What do you mean?” Hermione whispered as she stared at the ghost that had haunted her for years. “ I was born before you disappeared. My mother has pictures of herself pregnant. They have this horrible video of bringing me home from the hospital.”

“Yes, I am the one you have been seeking. Magic can do many wonderful, terrible things,” the ghost reached through the Veil to touch Hermione’s cheek. “I found out you were coming not long after I married my Padfoot. When we lost Alice and Frank, I decided I had to do something to protect you. He could never know that you existed and after I was gone that I existed.”

“Why? I don’t understand. I thought I had it all figured out.” Hermione could not stop the tears that slid down her face. “Why would you erase yourself?”

“Because, he would not have let me do it if he knew.” Mia’s ghost pulled her hand from Hermione’s face and stepped back into the Veil. “I am proud of what you have done, and now I can be remembered. But, there is still one more task.”

“I’m not ready for you to go.” Hermione tried to grab Mia’s hand as she continued to fade into the Veil. “I don’t know what to do next.”

“It’s in the diary and in your blood, my beautiful one.” Mia’s ghost voice began to fade away. “Remember, the Room always has what you need. We need you to finish what you have started. The end is found in the beginning.”

Hermione carefully gathered the runes she had placed around the platform and put them in her bag. Taking a deep breath, she apparated to where it all began.

_“Mia, why? Mia…”_

_“She’s beautiful. I have to go. The hole will not last much longer….”_

_“Mia, don’t go ….”_

_“Sirius, I will be waiting. She will help you find me…”_

_“MIA…”_

Hermione had never had that reaction to apparating before. But, then again, she had never tried to apparate to a specific time and place before either. Blacking out and seeing the past through her mother’s eyes had never crossed her mine either. “I just hope this worked.”

Hermione looked around the room until she found the chair facing the fireplace. Quietly, she walked around the chair until she faced the sleeping figure who occupied it. “Padfoot, wake up. I have a message for you.”

Sirius stirred. Groaning, her cracked open one eye. “Go away. Mia. You are not real. I watched you disappear through a hole in time. You said I wouldn’t remember you much longer and that our daughter was beautiful and safe. I don’t bloody care, I want you safe.”

“I’m not Mia.” Hermione felt tears start to form and cloud her vision. “I’m Hermione, and I’m your daughter. She sacrificed too much for both of us, and it is time for her to be remembered. She wants you to know she is waiting. There will come a day when you have to make the same choice she did.”

“I must be drunker than I thought.” Sirius slowly opened his eyes. “You look just like her. Except for your eyes, you have my eyes.”

“We don’t have much time.” Hermione leaned into the hand Sirius had placed on her cheek. “Mum is waiting for you when you have to make your choice. You aren’t going to remember this when I am gone, but Harry will need you to be strong for all of us. She is waiting for you now. Go find her.”

Hermione could feel the tug at her shoulder that told her that the holes she had made in time with Mia's spell were starting to knit themselves closed. “I have to go now, Papa. Tell Mum I said hello the next time you see her.”

_“Mia, I found you…”_

_“Paddy, I have been waiting….”_

_“She’s beautiful ….”_

_“She’s perfect ….”_

_“I love you, Mia.”_

_“Always, Paddy.”_

Hermione held her head in her hands as she opened her eyes. “I am never doing that again. The migraine is not worth the time travel.”

“Nice of you to join us, Hermione.” Harry’s chuckle held a hint of tears. “I was afraid we had really lost you this time.”

“We may have still lost her, mate,” Ron’s worried voice woke her up even more. “She’s been muttering about Sirius and Mia being her parents and setting tears in time right.”

“It’s a long story,” Hermione groaned as she sat up from the cot she had been laid on. “I think this will explain it all.”

Hermione held out a locket for Harry and Ron to see. “It’s my last gift from my mother. Just read what it says. I’ll tell you the rest when we get back home. I may need something stronger than tea.”

Ron took the chain that the locket was hanging from as Harry grasped the heart-shaped amulet. “Well, this explains everything...”

_Hermione Jean Black_   
_Beloved daughter of Mia_   
_Lost daughter of Sirius_   
_The bridge that brings time right_


End file.
